


Rainbow Ice Cream

by ValleyOfTheDolls



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), Kai - Fandom, Kim Jongin, Sehun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Kindergarten AU, M/M, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyOfTheDolls/pseuds/ValleyOfTheDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true story behind Sehun's rainbow hair. 1,078 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Ice Cream

Kindergarten is very special in everyone’s lives, it’s where some learn how to tie their shoelaces, others make macaroni art, and a select few make their best friends for life.

Jongin had been sitting at table 4 with other kids whose surnames started with K-M when he met Sehun. The walls were dressed in paintings of houses and families drawn by children, enclosing a room full of children anticipating a special dessert their teacher had promised them.

Jongin played with his chocolate pudding, dipping a finger in the gooey brown substance and spreading it out across the table, making a brown smiley face across the blue surface. He heard a giggle from his side.

“You’re going to get in trouble!” The boy on his right giggled with a smile pushing up against his cheeks, his eyes turned into small joyous half-moons. The boy had sweeping brunette hair and a goofy grin, his first two teeth missing, making a big black hole in the middle of his mouth and his speech a little off.

Jongin smiled back as he boldly brought up his pointer finger against just above Sehun’s pink upper lip, smearing on a brown line from either side of his mouth.

“What did you do?” The other boy asked panic in his oval eyes. The boy brought up his plush young hands to feel the newly brown spot with his own fingers, his smile disappears.

Jongin starts laughing, “You have a beard!” Jongin pointed out, confusing a beard and mustache, common for his age. Jongin pointed a stubby finger at the other, “You look funny!”

The other boy’s lower lip quivered, his mustache shaking. “No I don’t!” He crossed his tiny arms across his small body, pouting and looking down at his own untouched pudding cup from his quickly watering eyes.

Seeing that the other boy was upset, Jongin decided to cheer him up. He reached down to the other boy’s pudding to see the red paper lid had been wrinkled at an attempt to be opened. Jongin pulled back the lid with all of his strength, making his teeth clench as he did so, he felt himself growing super strength in his arms as he ripped off the top.

Jongin held it out to the other boy, Jongin noticed the boy wasn’t paying attention and instead still crossing his arms, hugging his tiny frame and staring at the floor with a lifeless look.

Jongin peered at the other boy, leaning in close to the other’s face “Oh my gosh, are you dead?” Jongin poked at him from the side and the other boy turned his body around to face away from Jongin.

“I did your pudding.” Jongin put it back on the table and turned back to continue eating his own. He could see from the corner of his eye the other turning to face his pudding and the surprised look on his face. The boy began digging into it immediately with a spoon gripped firmly in his soft hands.

Jongin turned around to the boy and poked his side causing the other to squeal, “You came back to life!” Jongin could see a pinkness spreading lightly over the other’s cheeks.

“Jongin, sit down properly, here’s your ice cream.” Jongin swiped his head to the left to see his tall, plump, middle aged teacher in thick rimmed black glasses setting rainbow ice cream next to his empty pudding cup.

“But Ms. Jo, I don’t like rainbow ice cream!” Jongin whined, wiggling in his chair with a pout on his face, twisting his body this way and that, making a show of his distaste.  
Ms. Jo looked down sternly at the little boy squirming in his seat. “That’s not what you said last week. Look, Sehun’s eating his.” Ms. Jo gestured over to the boy sitting on his right, scooping the rainbows into his mouth like he had never eaten before.

“But Ms. Jo!” Jongin continued whining and wiggling in his seat after his teacher left. He sat up after he concluded it was useless to waste perfectly good ice cream.

Jongin eyed Sehun by his side, eating the rainbow eye cream with a grin on his face, holding a tiny spoon in his chubby but tiny fist.

Jongin reached into the ice cream cup with his stubby fingers and scooped it out of the cup with his bare hands and turned to the boy next to him happily eating his own dessert.

“Sehunnie!” Jongin called, and the other turned around with a slight smile, a spoon hanging out of his mouth.

Jongin took that moment to stand up and throw the ice cream in his hands onto the top of Sehun’s head, working it in with the hair. Soon Sehun’s hair was colored with yellows, pinks, reds, blues, and greens.

Sehun broke out in a wail, alarming Jongin. Jongin leaned down from his artwork on top of Sehun’s head to see Sehun’s face, “Why are you crying?”

Sehun cried out under Jongin’s gaze, “B-be-because!” Sehun spit out his words, his lower lip in a pout.

“But you’re beautiful!” Jongin pointed at Sehun again, his ‘mustache’ and now rainbow hair made him truly breathtaking to the 5 year old Jongin.

A twinge of pink returned to Sehun’s cheeks, he used his hands to sloppily wipe away his tears from his red blotchy skin, “Really?”

Jongin smiled and nodded, straightening up to continue to rub the ice cream more into the boy’s hair.

“KIM JONGIN!” The teacher had finally caught sight of Jongin’s “artwork” and stormed over with a shaking fist. Sehun shrank away, burrowing his head against Kai and in turn getting the ice cream all over the other boy’s shirt.

“OH SEHUN!” The teacher scolded him once running over to the boys and seeing Sehun spread the ice cream over Jongin’s chest with his hair unintentionally.

“Don’t we look pretty?” Jongin smiled up to his teacher, bright brown eyes glowing and brunette hair falling back behind his ears.

The teacher angrily took both of their hands in her two separate ones and led them two separate sides of the room, Sehun closest to the drawing table and Kai closest to the teacher’s table. They sent signals to each other when Ms. Jo had her back turned.

Kai felt something shiver in his backbone, making him feel all weird. He smiled, _this must be what it’s like to have a best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this for Aishee (@rottenoysters) but yeah it ended up being one of my better writings. I wrote it when Sehun's hair was rainbow and now it's kind of irrelevant but yeah I hope you liked it! Commenting or even messaging me on tumblr is a great way to give feedback which I love so yeah! Thank you for reading it!


End file.
